Surrounded By Pink Carnations
by sin writer
Summary: Naminé was fixated on the figure sitting by the window. It was as if his whole being called out to Naminé's yearning to draw him. The figure turned to her, deep azure eyes holding the ocean within them, piercing into her soul. "You can see me, can't you?


おはよう ございます。** Hello, tis Sin Writer a.k.a. Sinny with a new story. Yes, I do know that I should be updating my stories more but I also want go type up some fanfics that I haven't posted and only written on paper. I will try to update as soon as possible. So hopefully you will review, or stick around for the story. **

A sixteen year old boy was sitting on the creaky oak rocking chair on the front porch. He watched as miniscule white flakes danced down from the heavens above. His ocean blue eyes held boredom. The brunette's eyelids started to slowly droop down, luring him to sleep. He wanted to go to the sunny, bright, lively beaches of Destiny Islands that he grew up in during his childhood and vacationed when his mother was still alive. He ran his hand through his spiky locks that always seemed to defy gravity.

He didn't like his new mother; it was her decision to go to the wintery wasteland they called Yuletide Hill. She persistently insisted to his father that she wanted to spend their first vacation together in her cottage on the outskirts of town. The closest town and any sign of civilization was Christmas Town; an hour away from where they were staying, by car alone. The teenage boy sighed, agitated and slightly bitter.

He was abruptly hit in the back of the head when something cold, wet, and hard made contact. His once levitating spikes grew more limp. He whipped his head around to see the culprit of the crime. He saw a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes wave hi innocently at him. She wore a green wool knit chullo, a golden locket in the shape of a heart, an orange pea coat, and khaki jeans that disappeared into the shin-high snow. He got off his seat, deciding to join in his sister's game.

They pelted each other with snowballs, frivolously laughing the whole time. During the process, the young man had forgotten that he was upset with his stepmom for not agreeing to go to Destiny Islands. Time seemed to have flown by the two as the sun was already setting. When heading back inside, the older brunette noticed that the locket that was adorning his sister was no longer around her neck.

"Olette," he said, his voice stern and firm. "Where is mother's locket?" Instantly, the sister's hands went up, groping herself for the familiar chain. With a frantic look in her eyes, she looked at her brother, on the verge of tears staining her cheeks.

"I think I lost it," She gasped, stifling a sob threatening to escape. "I can't lose it, Sora. Father will be so upset."

"It's getting dark," the boy, Sora, informed her. He held onto her shoulders, trying to calm his sister's nerves. "We can explain what happened and search for it tomorrow when more light will be available."

"No!" his sister resisted, pushing Sora's hands away. "I will not go back inside until I find it." Sora sighed. Stubbornness was definitely a trait that ran in the family.

"I'll go search for it while you just stay on the porch." Sora told her. Olette was about to retort but she say the solemnity in her brother's eyes. Reluctantly, she agreed.

-x-

Sora's cheeks were stinging as icy wind blew into his face. His fingers were desperately digging into the frigid cold snow in search of the lost locket. Light was barely made visible by the moon. Sora's pants came out as a trail of white puffy clouds, quickly disappearing in the wind. Olette silently watched her brother scour the white blanket of snow surrounding their stepmother's cottage. The door opened, startling both of the brunettes. Their father stepped outside.

"Shouldn't you guys head inside now?" He asked. Olette stayed silent, not wanting to inform their father of the loss of their mother's beloved locket. She avoided eye contact and headed inside the warmth. He pinched the bridge of his scarred nose as if he was able to comprehend what his kids were up to. "Sora, go back inside. There might be a snowstorm tonight." Sora huffed, his breath visible before him. He continued to search as quickly as possible, fumbling to find the golden memorabilia. He heard his father heading towards him. He scrambled even more. He then felt a thin chain with gloved fingers. He took a good look at the locket in his hand. Breathlessly he stood up. His father was now standing next to him.

"I-" Sora said. He struggled to find the right words to say to his father. A low rumbling was heard by the two of them. Sora felt his stomach drop. His father led him towards the cottage hastily. Sora tripped. His father helped lift his son up to his feet. Sora took a look behind him to see the rushing snow heading towards him and his family.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when typing it early in the morning, or very late at night. I just realized that not much about the plot is revealed in this chapter nor the summary. So, in the next chapter I will definitely make sure not leave the audience fully in the dark about what the fanfic is about. However, if you do have a good guess, I would love to hear it by pm or review. Hopefully, readers will review this story.**


End file.
